NBC/Other
1931–1942 NBC 1931.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-01 at 19.36.32.png|First broadcast from a RCA newsreel (1936) 1942–1948 wnbt microphone.png nbc 1948.png 1947–1968 nbc1949.JPG 200px-1953 NBC Logo.PNG nbc1950.JPG nbc1950s.jpg 1952–1968 NBC_1952.jpg NBC_1952a.jpg NBC 1953 Animated.gif|1952 Animated Ident 1954–1959 Nbc 2.jpg nbc1954-color.jpg|The color version. There was not a peacock back then. This was not even a color opening. Xylophone Logo 1954.gif|N-B-C Xylophone 1956–1957 nbc1956.JPG|NBC Presentation in RCA color NBC 1956.jpg 1957–1962 NBCPeacock.jpg|1957 variation IHFTjNque8P9qllfTsDunA10625.jpg NBC Peacock 1950s.png NBC 1956 Animated.gif|1957 Animated Version 1962–1975 Nbc color ident a.jpg 3b2ee98f023605a28ff6a8b3ac0658c8.jpg 24b7c47356759e3e3a7da42d8054e205.png Uki2gtKCQxg932fLNf9xxg34776.jpg 252481496b7a48145f6731cfec6b44de.png NBCPeacockPink.jpg|Pink Peacock on April Fools Day from 1965. Also after this logo the announcer says "It just starts in black & white!" NBCSneezing.jpg|Allergic to its feathers. Seen on comedy shows from 1965. Also seen on April Fools Day 1967 bcb493ff494d65842cc1216ba92c1196.jpg|''Star Trek'' NBC 1962 Animated.gif|1962 Animated Version 1959–1975 1959–1963 nbc presents.png Nbc1960s.jpg NBC 1960 B.jpg Nbc1961.jpg UJw6M MfvFyzyBsanqhgrw54454.jpg Nbc b&w snake 2.png 23e726cd6e4f44f16af24e5650eedc20.png A60682c0401611cb70364c6b6e3de288.png 1963–1965 Nbc_colorsnakelogo1959.jpg Nbc snake2.jpg E1b20c8b851b200e401d8e0f10068e9f.jpg NBC Snake 1959 Animated.gif|1963 Animated Version 1965–1975 NBC 1965 Animated.gif|1965 Animated Version NBC Productions 1966.png NBC Snake 1959.jpg 66a0fb8c91f86467d8fb331084c01add.png 1967-1-18.png 1970-9-8.png a71c6bef779baba15afc0fd94623792c.png NBC Productions 1960s.jpg b091b8e8d27baa39eedc52d0058bd040.png 1967-10-2.png d3d7f07619b3758fd5c9c37c54242c61.png HKG-tAuTPDRXSIC6pORfQg19298.jpg 63a8dd132b119118f67f1c15f9870651.png|''Star Trek'' promo (1966) nbc1975_a.jpg|''Super Season (You're Gonna Like It A lot)'' (1975), designed by Dennis Lo at Edstan Studio 1976–1979 nbc1976.jpg|Network ID From 1976 NBC Animated 1976.gif|NBC N Animated Nbc 6 tape218.jpg|Network ID From 1977 nbc1978_a.jpg|Network ID from 1978 nbc1976_a.JPG|''All The Best'' (1976) nbc1978.jpg|''NBSee Us'' (1978) NBCWNBC1979TESTCARD.png|An old WNBC test pattern. The original one had "TV" next to "WNBC". This was used for the analog switchover for WNBC in 2009. wmaq_1976.jpg|NBC WMAQ TV Chiago (1977) 1979–1986 1979–1980 nbc1979_b.jpg|''Proud as a Peacock'' (1979-1980) NBC_1979_1.jpg Nbcmonday.jpeg|NBC Monday Night At The Movies (1979-1980) bigevent79.jpg|The Big Event (1979-1980) 1980–1982 nbc1980_a.JPG|''Proud as a Peacock'' (1980-1981) NBC_1979.jpg nbc1980.JPG NBC_1980_2.jpg Nbc pride showing id 1981a.jpg|''Our Pride Is Showing'' (1981-1982) Nbcmovie.jpeg|NBC Movie of the Week (1980-1982) nbcsundaybigevent79.JPG|The Sunday Big Event (1980-1982) nbcspecial1980.JPG|NBC Special (1980-1982) 1982–1984 Nbc justwatchusnow promo 1982a.jpg|''Just Watch Us Now'' (1982-1983) JgI-k0MVMYckKMo_7-e4Eg663718.jpg 1983–1984 Nbc_peacock82.jpg Nbc bethere promo 1983a.jpg|''Be There'' (1983-1984) NBC Special 1983.JPG|NBC Special (1983) 1984–1986 nbc1984.jpg|''Let's All Be There'' (1984-1985) NBCLet'sAllBeThere1.jpg Nbc ident 1985a.jpg|''Let's All Be There'' (1985-1986) 1986–1996 NBC logo peacock.png NBC Ident (1986).jpg NBC Peacock Ident (1986).jpg NBC 1986 Animated.gif|NBC 1986 Animated Nbc comehome promo a.jpg|Come Home to NBC (1986) Nbc comehome730 1987a.jpg|Come Home to NBC (1987) Nbc comehometothebest89b.jpg|Come Home to The Best Only On NBC (1988) File:NBC_Come_Home_to_the_Best_1989.png|Only on NBC (1989) Nbc theplacetobe 1990a.jpg|The Place To Be! (1990) Nbc special nbafinals a.jpg|NBC Special 2009–2010 NBC MORE COLORFUL.png|More Colorful Ident 2013–present NBC_2013_Indent.png NBC 2013 L&O.png|Law & Order: Special Victims Unit NBC 2013 Animated.gif 1992–2001 Network IDs From 1993, NBC commissioned several artists to produce network ID's for NBC. Most of these idents aired until 2002. NBC - Bread.jpg|'David Daniels' NBC - Kalidoscope.jpg|'Peter Maxx' xaos.gif|'XAOS' spumco.gif|'Spumco/John Kricfalusi' hirschfeld.gif|'Al Hirschfield' NBC - Origami.jpg|'Origami' NBC Next ID's.jpg|'Airport' NBC Next ID's-001.jpg|'Puzzle' NBC Next ID's-002.jpg|'Etch-a-Sketch' NBC Next ID's-003.jpg|'Spirograph' NBC Next ID's-004.jpg|'Weightlifting' NBC - Toes.jpg|'Feet' NBC - Marbles.jpg|'Marbles' paint.gif|'Paint' meter.gif|'Scale' peacocktv.gif|'Peacock TV' logoggggf.gif|'Mechanical' ice.gif|'Ice Sculpture' Artworks Special logos 2001 911 nbc.png|NBC 9/11 Special Logo (Used September 2001 - January 2002) Nbc logo.png 2011 NBC_1986_Hop.svg|Hop variation. Holiday NBC_1986_Green.svg|NBC's "Green is Universal" logo NBC_1986_Valentine's_Day.svg|Valentine's Day logo NBC_1986_Halloween.svg|Halloween logo NBC_1986_Blue.svg On Screen Bug NBC.jpg|On-screen bug (2006-present) NBC2642864224.png NBCONSCREEN.png|On screen bug (1993-2006) KNBC.jpg|On-screen bug used from KNBC's "Get the Picture". NBC21713.png|On-screen bug used from the Super Bowl XLIII Merry-madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg|On-screen green bug from Merry Madagascar (2009) Scared-shrekless-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg|On-screen bug from Scared Shrekless (2010, A) Scared-shrekless-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg|On-screen bug from Scared Shrekless (2010, B) Others NBC_Peacock_1986_Green.svg|NBC's "Green is Universal" logo from November 2007 NBC_Peacock_1986_Purple.svg|Version with feathers colored in shades of violet NBC_Peacock_1986_Yellow.svg|Version with feathers colored in shades of yellow NBC_Peacock_1986_Blue.svg|Version with feathers colored in shades of blue NBC Olympics.svg|NBC Olympics logo Video NBC 1959 NBC Peacock NBC Peacock Network ID "In Living Color" (1968) High Quality NBC Peacock Network I.D. "In Living Color" (1965) High Quality NBC "The Snake" Logo (1968) NBC Proud As A Peacock 1978 1979 NBC 1981 Our Pride Is Showing (Custom) Category:NBC Category:Special logos Category:Television networks in the United States Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Corporation Category:General Electric Category:RCA